


at the speed of sound

by strwbrryjahm



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, at the end only tho, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjahm/pseuds/strwbrryjahm
Summary: It’s super late and I badly need sleep when you call me crying and in a state of panic and I have to go help you right now + prank call
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 3





	at the speed of sound

**Author's Note:**

> warning: implied drinking.

Ken’s phone blasts a ringtone that gets the singer stumbling down his bed from the volume. Ken decides to stay for a while on the hardwood floor and slumber is slowly creeping up to him, but then it rings again and he groans in response.

_ Sinong tumatawag sa ganitong oras? _ Agad na inisip ni Ken bago pilit na inabot ang kanyang telepono.

“Kapag ‘to nantitrip na naman,” Ken mutters groggily upon seeing Justin’s name displayed on the screen. The singer pulls his limbs up as he connects the phone to his ear, his brows meeting when he hears soft cries that belong to no other than Justin. 

Ken glances at his wall clock,  _ 4:28 AM. _

“Hello? Jah? Bakit ka napatawag?” The singer can only listen to the whimpers emitted from the speaker, the worry getting to him. Ken is almost panicking at how Justin is almost choking on his sobs and it’s--

“K-Ken,” calls out Justin and the singer responds with a low hum. Ken looks around before a thought comes into his mind: umalis si Justin kasama ang mga kaibigan niya at hindi pa siya umuuwi.

“Jah? Nasaan ka? Nakauwi ka na ba?” Ken presses questions further onto Justin, concern eating his thoughts. It’s silence at the other side of the line and then suddenly, Justin speaks too quickly.

“Nabangga ako! Ken, nabangga ako,” Justin’s voice is obvious of the trembles and fear that come with the tone and Ken is now fully awake, his hands busy taking his wallet and keys. 

“Okay lang pakiramdam mo? Nasaktan ka ba?”

Ken squeezes his eyes shut at the sleep-deprivation. They still have a dance practice at 8 in the morning, but maybe rest isn’t meant for him for now.

“H-Hindi ko alam--!”

“Ano?” napahinto si Ken sa kanyang paglalakad papunta sa sasakyan niya, “Pupuntahan kita diyan. Nasaan ka, Jah?”

“Huwag na, Ken! Hindi ko na kaya,” Ken furrows his brows and he’s now more worried than ever. “Wala akong dalang cash. Pinababayaran sa akin ng driver yung tama sa kotse niya.”

Justin breaks into weak sobs, “Ken, kailangan ko ng _80k_.”

“Ha?” Ken slams the car door shut after getting in, “Seryoso ba yan?”

The pause that follows makes Ken halt his decision of turning the car engine on, “Jah? Sumagot ka please, pinapakaba mo ako.”

“Ken,” mahinang tawag ni Justin. “ _Sorry._ ”

“What are you talking about? Ba’t ka nagsosorry?” confusedly asks Ken and then it slowly connects together.

_ Nabangga. _

_ Kasama ang mga kaibigan. _

_ Hihiram ng pera. _

_ Sorry. _

“Pinaprank mo ba ako?” Ken takes a deep breath when he hears Justin and his friends’ fits of laughter in the background. He clenches his fists and exhales slowly. “Jah, hindi nakakatuwa.”

“It’s a prank! Victim number 5, Ken Suson!” Justin shouts out, tipsiness evident in his voice. Another voice enters the call, “I heard you’re Justin’s bandmate! Ang bilis mauto pero mabilis makaalam ng plano, lupit mo pre!”

“Huwag mo yan ma-pre pre! Mas matanda yan sa’yo!”

Ken rubs his eyes. The adrenaline is wearing off, his body almost falling into slumber. Justin only comes to him when it’s about jokes, of course.  _ Bakit niya ako tatawagin kung nandiyan ang ibang members?  _

_ Sa kanyang tingin, hindi ako kaseryo-seryoso.  _

“Uwi ka ng maaga, ha? May practice pa tayo mamaya. Ingat palagi, huwag magda-drive, lasing ka.”

“Ken,” Justin’s whisper of his name gets the singer leaning on the car window, “Sorry ulit doon. Naabala pa kita--!"

“Okay lang. Okay lang talaga.” It isn’t and both of them know it. 

Justin mumbles into the phone while his friends are having fun, “Goodnight.”

“Goodmorning,” Ken corrects and then it all feels like midnight.

_ I’ve loved you for 2 summers now. I wish you also did the same. _

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that is super short. i plan on writing kentin everyday so yeah i'll just end it there :))
> 
> socials (& more kentin aus):  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strwbrryjahm)  
> [curious cat if u want to request a short kentin fic](https://curiouscat.me/strwbrryjahm)


End file.
